


Epic Fail

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Friday nights...





	Epic Fail

Matthew’s head felt like it was being bounced between drums as his brown eyes attempted to peek out of his tight pressed eyelids; last night slapped him with aggressive memories of drinking, dancing, and endless confessions with a random blonde in attendance.  
  
 _“She’s the only one I’ll ever love. She had my kid, and I—I can’t even say...I can’t tell her to be with me after the way I treated her during the pregnancy. I’m surprised she even allows me to see Drew.”_  
  
The clarity of his voice, though it sounded distance, caused him to sit up and search for the source: a digital recorder she wiggled in her hand, a smile on her pouty lips.  
  
“What the—”  
  
“You know, you can never be too safe with the drunken ramblings of a wealthy man.” She took a seat on the sofa beside him, tapping the recorder against her chin, contemplating, “Destiny Evans, now attending LU, with a handsome boyfriend and little attention to baby daddy. You think she’ll pay to hear a little dirt on Drew’s daddy?”  
  
Matthew attempted to snatch the item from her, immediately denied, “How much is that worth to you?”  
  
“Enough for us to develop a deal which is mutually beneficial.”  
  
“Which would be what…” Matthew trailed off, wincing at his headache which was worsened by his attempt to remember her name.  
  
“Amber, the name is Amber, and you need me as much as I need you. You see I can help you get your little girlfriend back, if you agree to help me start my fashion line. Something I need if I ever expect to get Rick Forrester to take me seriously, realize my talent far surpasses that skank Caroline.”  
  
“Do I really have a choice?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Then I guess we’re partners.”


End file.
